dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Frieza: The Tyrant
I was looking at my own past... when fighting that Saiyan monkey. Remembering the days when 'daddy' used to 'play' with me. I remembered when my 'daddy' brought me a pet. It was a cute little slug thing... I couldn't remember Xax's name... or maybe I did at times. For 10 years I had a friend. Everyone else feared me... my dad was just more powerful then them all. However this thing did not care... I could snap its little neck with one swift motion... but I never could. That's when 'daddy' told me to snap its neck. I was told that if I even hesitated a little or show any bit of sadness 'Daddy' would get rough. I saw 'Daddy' punish people... they were too harsh for me to commit. After that, I promised to never hold any love for anything. That's how I lost basic mortality and gained hatred in return. I remember when 'daddy' told me to expand. I was told to conquer this universe. I was told that I was the most powerful thing in the universe. I was told that my power was so great I had to transform to become weaker so I don't hurt myself. I was told that all beings must one day bow to greatness. I was told that with the simple gesture of pointing, I could kill anyone. I was told that planets were fragile things to me. I was told that walking on the same ground as commoners was the greatest insult to a great tyrant. I was told...that my 'daddy' always loved me, and did everything so I could become great like him. Thats how I lost respect for anyone and gained arrogance in return. I remember when I found the first planet that opposed me. The first few were terrified to see me, the son of cold. This planet had a 'hero' who fought me. He was three times my size, had a giant sword, and was running at me. I killed him by just staring at him. I thought that when they saw that there pathetic hero was killed by me, they would surrender. That's when they all attacked me, and I killed the entire crowd. I... enjoyed it... I loved it... so much in fact, that I went back in the ship, made it rise to the atmosphere... and with my own power destroyed the planet. It was far more entertaining than I could ever imagine. Thats how I lost my sanity and gained insanity in return. I remember enjoying with killing millions ever since. My power have gained me a Solider, one who was 'weird' but more powerful then anyone in the galaxy. One who was a general who prefers beauty over power, but would sacrifice it whenever I told him. I have also gained a young warrior, who I thought would be like me, but instead decided to fight me. I have never been injured in my life by anyone but my father in my true form, and yet this low dirty monkey could... maybe he was the Super Saiyan. Maybe... Thats how I lost superiority and gained pain in return. Category:Canon Respecting Category:Fan Fiction where GT is not canon Category:Mature